


NSFW Starters: A Compilation

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Finger Sucking, M/M, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: ask me prompts fromthis post.eventually will be one of each.single pairing (KYLUX), possible REYLUX in future as i have a req for it waiting, check titles for the prompts!they're all drabbles and super-short, if i were you i'd just hit the 'entire work' button.





	1. KYLUX: “Get down bitch, lick my come up off the ground.”

Hux is already hard, throbbing, pulsing in Ren’s mouth, his cock thick and filling up the open, wet space, ‘That’s right,’ he says, moaning, with his fist tangled up in Ren’s dark hair, ‘take it all the way.’ and he’s pulling, forcing Ren’s face forward, shoving his cock so far down Ren’s throat that he can feel the tightness clenching around him when Ren chokes around the weight, the size of Hux on his tongue, ’ _Fuck, yes._ ’  
  
And Ren reaches up, grabs Hux hard enough to bruise his slender wrists, shifting his head back when the salt-warm spill of Hux’s orgasm starts leaking down his throat – Hux  _growls_  when his spit-slicked cock slips from Ren’s mouth, his come streaking Ren’s face instead of the inside of his mouth, spilling onto the cold, metal floor in front of where Ren is on his knees.  
  
‘No.’ Hux starts, yanking his wrist free from Ren’s grip and leaning back against the wall, his hands going to brace himself when he bends his knee, lifting his leg just high enough to rest the sole of his boot on Ren’s shoulder and  _push_ , 'Get down there, like the bitch you are.’ he’s saying, applying more pressure, watching Ren sink down to the floor and knowing that it’s still his  _choice_ , that he could wrap that impossible magic around his throat and stop him at any time.  
  
'Lick it.’ he commands, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile when Ren’s pupils blow wide and black at the order – and Ren lets himself be lowered further, his cheek against the cold with Hux’s boot keeping him there, 'I said lick it up Ren, clean your mess off the floor.’   
  
And,  _fuck_ , he almost winces when his cock twitches, interested, but still hanging limp and spent between his legs, when Ren’s tongue slips out to drag along the boot-scuffed floor,  _moaning_  at the taste of Hux’s cooling come, 'You like that, don’t you,  _Supreme Leader_.'  


	2. KYLUX: “See? You can’t move at all, you’re completely under my control.”

Ren can see Hux’s fingers twitching, just barely, and he smiles down at the General, ‘Still fighting, I see,’ he starts, his hips shifting minutely to allow Hux’s cock to sink deeper into the tight, clenching heat of his slicked, finger-spread hole, ‘but you’re completely under my control… you can’t move at all, can you?’ Hux’s fingers twitch again, stubborn as always, and Ren’s knees tighten around Hux’s waist, squeezing when he leans down to whisper, 'Not in any way that matters at least.' 

  
Hux  _moans_ , his cock twitching inside of Ren, his lips press tight together before trying to form words, 'Ah ah,’ Ren  _tsks_ , lowering himself down further onto the thick, heavy swell of Hux’s cock, his own cock hard and flush, dragging between his body and Hux’s and leaking wetly against Hux’s stomach, 'no one said you could speak.’ 

  
All he can hear is the way Hux is panting while he rides him, surrounding him, filling his head when Ren is pushing his hips down and rolling forward again, gasping, mouth opened against the curve of Hux’s neck, 'You’re perfect like this,’ Ren’s saying, groaning, grinding his ass back against the length of Hux’s cock, 'can’t move, can’t talk,’ he smiles when he feels the resentment twisting around with the  _lust_ , the  _desire_  that’s building, cresting, 'yeah,  _perfect_.' 


	3. KYLUX: “Count them out, if you mess up once, I’m starting over.”

‘Count them out,’ Ren says, his hips shoved forward, his large hand resting over the red mark it’s just left on Hux’s ass – he palms the warming flesh, moving his other hand down to grab at Hux’s unmarked cheek and pull them apart, flexing his hips again to stare at the way his cock fits perfectly between, thrust in to the hilt and he groans when Hux clenches around him, muttering something with his voice low, ‘what was that?' 

'Three.’ Hux says again and the crack in his voice, already, makes Ren smile and fuck into the stretched, slick spread of his hole, rocking Hux forward over his own desk – Hux has his hands curled over the ridges of the metal, knuckles going white and he can’t choke back the moan that escapes his throat when Ren thrusts again, hard, and lifts his hand from Hux’s ass. 

The fourth hit leaves Hux stinging, has him squirming forward to pin his throbbing cock between his stomach and the desk, leaking wetly over the smooth surface – on the fifth he bites down on his lower lip and winces at the sharp metallic tang that fills his mouth, 'F-five?’ he whimpers, questioning, his whole body clenching, his hole tightening around Ren’s thick cock and there are tears in his eyes.

'C’mon, I want you mess up.’ Ren groans, leaning over Hux’s curved back to drag the words over the side of his throat, his hand massaging the red swell rising, warm, almost hot on the sweet, soft flesh of Hux’s cheek, moaning more at the way Hux’s tight little hole keeps fluctuating between squeezing and all stretched out, 'Let me start over. I could bruise this ass all night.’

And there’s something in Hux’s pride that keeps him from failing, stops him for crying out the wrong number – despite wanting to with every trembling part of him. 


	4. KYLUX: “You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?”

‘You’re so tight.’ Ren says, his voice low with two of his fingers curling into Hux’s body, twisting into the tight, slicked clench of his hole – Hux shifts his hips back, tries to pull away from the intrusion, biting his lower lip, his cock twitching, jerking up against his stomach and dragging a warm, wet line along his skin, ‘Don’t.’ Ren scolds, pulling his two fingers almost all the way out, his free hand moving to rest over the centre of Hux’s chest, holding him down.

And then he’s pyramiding his ring finger in underneath of the other two, knotting them together and pushing back into Hux, smirking against Hux’s inner thigh when Hux moans, exhaling sharply in the shape of Ren’s name, letting his legs fall open further, allowing more access, 'Oh, General, you can barely take three of my fingers,’ he whispers, awed at the spread of Hux’s hole still squeezing so tight around the width and he leans forward, sliding his mouth, dragging his teeth down along Hux’s skin until he’s got his lips hovering over Hux’s straining cock, breathing hard, warm, hot against him, 'why don’t we try four?’ 

’Fuck, Ren.’ Hux groans, his head tilted back, his knees bent, legs lifting so that he can balance his feet on the edge of the desk, hitching his ass up and pressing back against the thickness of Ren’s three fingers spreading into him, 'I can’t.’

'Ha, that doesn’t sound like you,’ Ren starts and he’s thrusting the knot of his fingers deeper into Hux, twisting them until Hux is arching his back, until Hux’s cock is dragging up against his lips, and he’s fucking his fingers in and out of the hot, wet clench of Hux’s hole until Hux is panting, 'you can do more, can’t you?’

And the sound Hux makes when Ren tucks his pinky in along with his other three fingers and pushes forward makes Ren throb, pulse, almost come untouched in his slacks – this desperate, keening, needy sound that echoes off the walls in the General’s office and leaves Hux’s cock twitching, spurting white, warm lines along Ren’s chin, his lips, his cheek as Hux tightens, clenches, and comes.


	5. KYLUX: “Look at me, slut. I want to see your face when I fuck you into the bed.”

'No. Eyes open.' Ren demands, voice low, shifting his fingers and curling them into the tight, slicked clench of Hux's hole until the General is curving his back, arching, 'Look at me.' he continues, fucking a third finger in with the first two, pyramiding them together and _twisting_ \-- Hux gasps, eyes going wide, opening suddenly with his pupils blown black and looking up at Ren who hovers above him, still pushing, shoving, filling him up. 

'R-Ren.' Hux _moans_ , voice wrecked, body trembling, his fingers wrapping around the edge of his own desk for purchase, lifting his feet to press them flat against the surface -- and he's slipping his thighs open wider, his cock leaking wetly against his stomach, shirt bunched up high on his chest (pushed there by Ren), watching Ren's arm flexing, his shoulder rotating forward with every hard, fast, thrust of his fingers, 'More. Give me m-more.'

Ren swears under his breath, exhaling hard and pulling his soaked fingers from the tight clench of Hux's hole to drop down to his slacks -- tugging the fastenings open and dragging his thick, full, cock free, 'I said eyes open.' he scolds when Hux's eyes squeeze shut at the emptiness inside him, squirming impatiently on the desk, 'C'mon, look at me, _slut_ ,' and Ren smirks when Hux whimpers, _moaning_ , at the sexual slur -- his sudden blush crawling up his throat, cock twitching and leaking more against his skin, 'yeah, I wanna see your face when I fuck you.'

And Ren waits, the wet head of his cock barely pressed up against Hux's hole, ' _Armitage._ ' he says, pushing in just far enough that Hux can feel the pressure, the promise of it

Hux grips the desk harder, cracking his eyes open, mouth parting and breath coming fast, uneven, loud, when Ren _shoves_ his hips forward, slamming his cock deep into the finger-spread heat of Hux's hole and rocking the General back far enough that he's straining to keep his head upright, hanging off the desk. 

There's sudden static curled around his shoulders, phantom hands beneath his neck and under his head to hold him steady while Ren fucks into him -- Ren's left arm wrapped tight around his waist, his right hand braced on the desk beside Hux's chest, and their faces are so close that Hux can feel the heat of Ren's breath against his face -- Ren's eyes are intense, so dark that they're close to black. 

'Such a whore for this. Such a slut. Does the First Order train all it's soldiers to be so _obedient_?' Ren whispers, low enough that Hux can barely hear him and before Hux has a chance to answer, Ren's shoving his tongue between the easy, open part of Hux's lips, dipping in to the wet, warm heat of him in the same slow way he's rocking his hips forward, slowing his thrusts to match the slide of his tongue.

Hux moans again, legs falling open wider, his hole stretching before clenching tightly around the thick width of Ren's cock, his hand going to his own straining cock, _No_ , echoes into Hux's head, his arms pinned down to his sides -- Ren pulls back from Hux's mouth, 'I want to see you come on my cock alone.' he says, words against Hux's lips before he's leaning back and shifting his hips, changing the angle and driving his cock back in, watching Hux straining to arch but being held down by the Force. 

Ren's thrusting fast, hard, with the loud, wet sound of filling Hux's tight little hole surrounding both of them -- Hux's panting, struggling to keep his eyes open, his cock bouncing against his stomach with each shove, leaking wetly, striping his skin with each push of Ren's hips forward, 'Want me to call you _slut_ again, Armitage?' Ren asks, smirking when Hux's hole clenches down around his cock, 'Yeah, you're meant for this aren't you?' he continues, reaching up to thumb the spit that's dribbling out from the corner of Hux's lips, groaning when Hux turns his head fast enough to suck Ren's thumb into his mouth, 'You act so tough, General, but you're built to be debased like this.' 

And Hux sucks hard, hollows his cheeks out, his tongue stroking along the pad of Ren's thumb with his own hips rolling back to take more of Ren's cock -- Ren _groans_ , watching, _feeling_ Hux's body clamp down around him, the General's cock twitching over his clenched stomach muscles before spilling hot, white lines along his skin and the _squeeze_ of his already tight hole around Ren's cock forces Ren to follow, filling him up full of his thick, warm come.


	6. KYLUX: “Mh, every time I hit you, you tighten down on me…”

'Hit me.' Hux says, demanding even with his voice hoarse, and he's looking back over his shoulder with his fingers fisted into the ridiculousness of Ren's black sheets, back curved down, ass hitched up with his knees spread wide -- Ren stills, his cock shoved halfway deep into the finger-spread, slicked tightness of Hux's hole, his hands clenching on Hux's slim hips, hesitating, 'I said _hit me_.'

Ren lifts his right hand, trailing his fingertips along the ridges in Hux's spine and down until he's palming one of Hux's ass cheeks, 'Hard?' he asks, frowning when Hux's shoulders shake with quick, low laughter, rolling his eyes before shifting his hips back to take another inch of Ren's thick cock. 

'No, _softly_.' Hux scoffs, sarcastic, breaking briefly into a groan when Ren pushes further into the clenching heat, 'I thought you were good at following _orders_.' 

Ren responds by bringing his hand down, the loud _slap_ echoing throughout his chambers -- Hux slips down on the sheets, his head falling forward, forehead down against the thin mattress, exhaling slow, with the sudden sting of the hit making the corners of his eyes damp, ' _Ah, good._.' he groans out through clenched teeth.

And Ren _grunts_ , the squeeze of Hux's hole tightening even further, constricting around his cock, _so fucking tight_ that Ren can barely move, 'Again?' he tries to say, his voice coming out shaky and rough -- raising his hand again before Hux even answers and he's _moaning_ at the raw, red outline he's left against Hux's pale cheek.

He can see Hux nod and it's all he needs, waiting just long enough for Hux's hole to loosen -- allowing him to thrust forward a few times before hitting him again, watching Hux's body react beneath him, reddening, clenching, shoulders and thighs trembling and he's reaching with his other hand, sliding from Hux's hip to between Hux's body and the sheets, getting his fingers curled around the heavy, precome soaked length of Hux's cock, ' _Mmh_ , every time I hit you, you tighten down on me...' 

'Th-that's,' Hux starts, gasping, being rocked forward again by the push and fuck of Ren's cock thrusting into him, his cock fucking into the tight circle of Ren's fingers, 'that's the whole _point_.' 

'Oh?' and Ren's hand, large and warm and heavy, strokes over the darkening red mark, smirking when Hux's entire body shivers in response, 'Then what are _you_ getting out of it?'


	7. KYLUX: "Open your mouth. Wider."

 

‘Open your mouth.’ Hux says, casually, glancing down at Ren who’s kneeling on the floor beside him, and has been for what feels like hours – Hux remains sitting at his desk, only half paying attention to the way Ren’s fingers keep opening and closing, twitching at his sides. 

  
‘I want–’

  
'Hm. Does it look like I care what  _you_  want Ren?’ he asks, turning his chair and slipping his legs open, his right hand dropping down into his lap, palming the growing outline of his cock beneath his breeches, 'I said open your mouth.’

  
Ren, dutifully, parts his lips, breathing hard already – he’s torn between watching the way Hux rubs his hand down, fingers tracing the length of his own covered-cock and the way Hux’s eyes darken, pupils blowing wide, when Ren follows the order, 'Wider.’ he adds, reaching forward with his free, still-gloved hand to drag his thumb along Ren’s lower lip.

  
And Ren opens wider, letting his tongue slip out to lap at Hux’s thumb, 'You have a filthy mouth,’ Hux says, leaning forward while he presses at Ren’s teeth, pulling down at Ren’s lower lip until he can see his gums, the spit on his thumb getting Ren’s chin damp, 'you’re not clean enough to have my cock.’ he continues, his lips quirking into a small smirk when Ren  _moans_. 

  
He drags his thumb from Ren’s mouth, pressing into Ren’s cheeks with his thumb and ring finger instead, his palm resting under Ren’s chin – his fingers hover in front of Ren’s lips, close enough that he can feel the quick, hot breath against them before he presses his index and middle into the heat of Ren’s mouth. 

  
Hux strokes his fingers along Ren’s tongue, pushing in until he can feel the raised arrow of bumps at the back of Ren’s throat along his gloved fingertips – Ren’s throat clenches, constricts, and Hux presses harder, pushes back until his knuckles are pressed up against Ren’s upper lip, watching Ren’s eyes tearing up as he fights to keep from retching around Hux’s fingers.

  
'You can barely take my fingers,’ he says,  _tsking,_  before pulling his hand back until just the tips are still between Ren’s lips, he thrusts them in shallowly, over and over gliding over Ren’s tongue, Ren’s mouth getting wetter, spit pooling around Hux’s fingers – and Ren’s struggling to swallow with his mouth still spread wide, drool leaking down his chin, 'look how disgusting you are.’

  
He  _moans_  again, looking away from Hux’s blown eyes just in time to see Hux tugging his cock free from his breeches, hard and thick and so wet, just from this, 'You don’t get this.’ Hux laughs, low, a little breathless, his fist stroking over his cock, pumping fast, gloved-fingers squeezing around the wide base when Ren rocks forward and forces Hux’s fingers back to the clench of his throat, 'Keep them there,’ he says, groaning, his hips shifting, fisting his cock beside Ren’s spit-soaked face, 'and maybe I’ll reward you.’ 

  
Ren doesn’t move, breathing hard, hands squeezed at his sides to keep from gagging, tears at the corner of his eyes – the loud, fast  _fuck_  of Hux’s fingers slipping quick over his own cock, so close to Ren’s face, is the only thing Ren can hear and he’s not ready for the first stripe of warm, wet, come that splashes over the bridge of his nose, then across his cheek, dripping down and into his opened mouth. 

Hux pulls his hand away, turning back towards his desk to tuck himself away, ‘Stay.’ he orders and Ren swallows, hard, pressing his lips together, his jaw aching, ‘I didn’t say you could close that.’ Hux says, not even looking at him.

And Ren opens his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [exorin.](http://exorin.tumblr.com)


End file.
